Honorable
by Wah-Keetcha
Summary: Lennox brings the bodies of the fallen soldiers back to their families.


Title: Honorable

Rating: K?

Summary: Lennox has to return the bodies of the fallen soldiers to their families.

Author Note: this story idea _would not_ leave me alone. So I had to get it out of my head. I have no idea where the ending came from, so don' even ask and please review.

Two years, two long and very active years they'd been fighting along side the NEST soldiers. Injuries were sustained by both alien and human soldiers alike and although none of the Autbots died, NEST had lost several members. The death of those soldiers didn't go unnoticed by the mechanoid aliens, who attended all the memorial funerals in their alternate forms, silently paying their respects to the deceased. Even if the whole team couldn't make an appearance due to injuries or repairs Optimus Prime appeared, usually carrying Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps and watched as they paid their respects to the surviving family.

For two long years Optimus did this, until the battle in Egypt.

Although the Autobot leader was brought back to life by Sam thrusting the Matrix of Leadership into his damaged chest the large mechanoid was heavily damaged and was in need of extensive repairs. Unbeknown to the Major or anyone else involved the toll of combining with the archaic and heroic JetFire and the final fight with the much stronger Fallen was great and had drained the large alien leader of whatever power the sudden resurrection gave him. During the long trip home the damaged warrior was in a deep stasis, so deep that Ratchet was concerned and barely left his leader unless it was to recharge. Once returned to NEST home base on Diego Garcia the Autobots stood in a respectful procession as the bodies of those lost during the battle in Egypt were unloaded, the flags draped transport boxes not going unnoticed by the stoic metallic aliens. Major Lennox couldn't explain what a sight it was, to see the robotic organisms standing stock still, even their heavily damaged leader, as his men and soldier brothers were carried past. It wasn't until they were loaded onto another transport, heading for their respected homes in the United States and the United Kingdom that Lennox realized the ever present eighteen-wheeler wouldn't be present.

"Major Lennox." A stoic voice calls from behind the man as he stands on the ramp leading up into the transport plane. Recognizing the voice as the newly arrived Sideswipe Lennox turns, fixing the silver transformed Corvette with a questioning look. The 'robotic ninja' as his men had started calling him stares back as he balances on his wheels.

"If it is not too much trouble Ironhide and I will be accompanying you, per Optimus' request as he can not come himself." Sideswipe reports as Ironhide slowly approaches his squat form shadowing the slimmer mech warrior. I nod mutely and watch with almost casual disinterest as Sideswipe transforms and loads himself, his engine rumbling softly from the belly of the plane. Ironhide glances back at the hanger where Optimus was standing, a hand clutched to his gaping chest wound and a worried looking Ratchet hovering nearby.

"He is upset that he's unable to attend himself, but Ratchet had a good point. Not being able to transform back into his earth form might alarm your already frazzled people. That and he don't have the energy to attend without causing further damage." Ironhide gruffly states, worry edging on the side of his voice. It didn't take Lennox long after joining up with the Autobots to see how close the burly and grizzled weapons specialist and his leader are, having been told by the squat mechanoid that Optimus is his oldest surviving friend.

"So he ordered you and Sideswipe to attend the burials with me huh?" Lennox responds, watching as the damaged leader keels over slightly, his massive form leaning heavily against the hanger supports while Ratchet makes urgent gestures into the interior of the hanger.

"Not so much ordered as requested strongly." Ironhide says, transforming into his impressive alternate form and rolling up the ramp, tucking himself into a slot as several of the men strap him down. They had learned the hard way that although the Autobot's alternate forms are made of stronger metal than typical earth vehicles, turbulence and being knocked about can cause horrific and painful dents in sensitive places. Lennox smiles and shakes his head at Ironhide's gruff orders about making sure the straps are tight, he had been specially put out when a nasty bit of turbulence took one of his precious cannons off line.

"Had to get a clean uniform, grabbed yours too." Epps says, running up the ramp as the engines start up and Lennox nods thanks, still watching the injured Autobot leader. Bumblebee and Blur are carefully supporting their wounded leader while the twins rushed about, most likely obeying orders from Ratchet. The ramp slowly begins to go up I snap off a precise salute to Optimus, who returns with one of his own before the ramp locks into place and I head to my seat by Epps, aware of the whistles and clicks being exchanged by Sideswipe and Ironhide. Settling back I think of what I will say to the grieving mothers, girlfriends and wives of those we're returning.

Four days later the plane landed once more on the tarmac of Diego Garcia with the returning soldiers and Autobot representatives. Lennox steps down off the ramp beside Ironhide and stretches the kinks out of his back before heading for the hanger, wanting to see how the repairs were going on the Autobot leader. Ironhide and Sideswipe had arrived ahead of him and were engaged in a cryptic conversation with Optimus in their native tongue, their whistles and clicks echoing loudly off the metal walls. Optimus looked better to Lennox, the harsh and twisted metal of his chest wasn't nearly as bad as before and the blue optics are bright.

"Then not only did the woman sob hysterically on my hood, Lennox brought her _home_ in me!" Ironhide snarls, turning to glare at the Major. Lennox holds up his hands, a smile gracing his tired features.

"She was a widower who lost her only son Ironhide. Jeez, it didn't kill you." Lennox protests and Optimus quickly puts and end to Ironhide's complaints.

"He is right Ironhide, you suffered no damage from the woman being in your cab and Major Lennox was showing true kindness by driving her home, it was very honorable."

"Yeah well. All I have to say is Revenge is Sweet." Ironhide states gruffly before stomping away. Optimus turns his optics on me, one ridge raises gracefully. I laugh and then groan at the memory.

"She's a crazy cat lady Optimus. I barely escaped from her doorway before I was attacked by cats." He states, rolling up his pants to show the alien commander the long slash marks. Optimus makes a face and tries to smother this mirth.

"Shut up." Lennox snaps, the metallic laughter making him even more annoyed.

It's good to have the big mechanoid back.

Even if he is laughing at Lennox.

End.


End file.
